Paradise
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: AU: Richard, Garfield, and Victor need a break from life... So they go to Cancun, Mexico for vacation. When they meet Kori, Rachel, and Karen, things get a little... wild. They're in for one heck of a break! RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee
1. Prologue

Hey, it's Koriand'r Grayson and AnimalGurl55 with our first story written together! Koriand'r Grayson will do the odd chapters and AnimalGurl55 will do the even. Got it?

**Co-Writer:** **AnimalGurl55**

Kori Anders- _18 years old _

Rachel Roth- _18 years old_

Karen "Bee" Beecher- _19 years old_

Richard Grayson- _18 years old_

Victor Stone- _19 years old _

Garfield Logan- _18 years old_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**San Francisco, 6:57 AM**

"Karen, HURRY UP! Or we'll be late!" Kori Anders exclaimed, quickly shutting her filled suitcases. Kori Anders was taller than most girls, 5'10. She had long, auburn hair that went down her mid-back. She was very skinny, but strong, too. She had large emerald eyes that sparkled with happiness 24/7. Her skin was perfectly tan, though some would call it orange.

"Okay, okay! I'm goin' as fast as I can, girl, chill!" Karen Beecher shouted back, quickly shoving a few more things into her black suitcase. She shut it and hastily locked it, and picked up her black suitcase and her yellow one, walking over to Kori. Karen "Bee" Beecher was the oldest out of the three girls, and the second tallest. She was about 5'6 and was not too skinny, but not too fat. She had brunette hair that was in her trademark bun. She also had chocolate skin to match her chocolate eyes. Her nickname was "Bee", since she hated her real name.

"You guys are _so_ quiet." Rachel Roth said sarcastically, trying her best to read her new novel. She was currently sitting on her two suitcases, tapping her one foot impatiently. Rachel Roth was different from most girls because she was gothic. Her friends didn't really care, of course. Rachel was the shortest out of the three, her height about 5'5. She was a very tiny girl, and didn't mind. Her onyx hair went a few inches above her shoulders and had violet highlights that she put in herself. Her violet eyes were breathtaking, and could kill you with one of her glares. Her skin was oddly pale, no matter how much she tried to tan.

"It's not _my_ fault that Bee is so slow!" Kori shot back half-jokingly. She got up from her position on the bed andpicked up her two purple suitcases. She walked over to Rachel, set down her suitcases on top of one another, and sat on them; like Rachel.

"HEY! I am _not_ slow!" Bee shouted back, copying Kori and Rachel, sitting in between them on her suitcases. "You guys are just too fast." She added quietly, complaining like a five-year-old. Rachel muttered something under her breath, but Bee chose to ignore it.

"It's about 7:05, we should get going." Kori declared, getting off her suitcase and picking them both up simultaneously. Rachel and Bee copied her, pausing as Kori did.

"Damn, forgot my purse!" Kori mumbled, gently dropping her suitcases on the floor. She sprinted over to the bedroom, walked in and grabbed her purse, including Rachel and Bee's. She sprinted back into the living room, where Bee was waiting impatiently and Rachel waiting patiently.

"Here." Kori said simply, tossing each girl their purse. They all picked up their suitcases, Kori taking one of Rachel's so she could get the keys and lock the house, and walked outside, waiting for Rachel. After she came out and locked the door, the trio carefully walked down a couple of steps and onto the driveway, where three cars were. Kori's new 2006 silver Nissan Altima, Bee's 2006 black Mercedes Benz, and Rachel's 2005 red GT Mustang convertible.

"Rach, gimme your suitcase." Bee ordered, taking the suitcase five seconds later from Rachel so she could start the car. Rachel opened the door and took a seat, and started up the Mustang. She opened up the trunk and Kori and Bee put all six suitcases in.

"I call shot-gun!" Kori yelled, running to the passengers side and jumping over the door and landing gracefully in the seat. Rachel rolled her eyes and Bee sighed, slamming the trunk shut as she did so. Bee trudged over to the side of Rachel's car and jumped in the same manor that Kori did.

When they got to the airport about twenty minutes later, Kori realized something. "Rachel, what about your car?" Kori asked once they were out of the car and getting the suitcases out.

"Oh, I know someone who will take it and watch it for me. While driving it around of course." Rachel replied, shutting the trunk after all of the suitcases were out.

"Yeah, but don't you have the keys?" Bee pointed out, tilting her head to the side. Rachel rolled her eyes and began walking towards the airport doors, the other two following.

"No, Karen, I just _magically_ made the car turn on with my magically invisible keys." Rachel sad sarcastically, rolling her eyes once more. Kori giggled and Bee's cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

"They probably have a set of spare keys, right Rach?" Kori asked, receiving a nod from Rachel. "So...who's the lucky person to watch over it?" Kori added, opening the airport doors.

"Jenna." Rachel replied simply.

"How come ya never talk about her?" Bee asked, surprised that the two were still friends. Rachel shrugged and Bee sighed in response to it.

* * *

**Jump City, 7:02 AM**

"Gar, GET UP!" Richard Grayson yelled, hitting Garfield with a pillow that was laying on the ground. Richard Grayson, heir to Wayne Enterprises and playboy. His height was about average, 5'9. He was very muscular and had a perfect face. His jet black hair was slightly spiked, he rarely ever had a different hairstyle. His eyes were a piercing blue, like staring into two deep oceans. His skin was the perfect shade of tan, and it seemed to stay that way year-round.

Garfield mumbled something, swatting at Richard like mad. Richard just chuckled and chucked the pillow he was holding at Garfield's face.

"OW! What was that for!" Garfield Logan exclaimed, rubbing his "sore" head. Garfield Logan was the classclown of the group. He was sort of short, his height being 5'7. He was really skinny, some people had thought he was anorexic. He had brown hair with dark green highlights. His eyes were forest green, and if you looked closely at his skin, you could see tiny tints of green.

"Yo Rich, we're lucky green-bean packed his stuff last night!" Victor Stone remarked, letting out a laugh. Victor Stone was very athletic and really into cars. He was pretty tall, around 6 foot. He was built and his head was shaved bald. His skin was like chocolate and his eyes were a mixture between black and brown.

Richard laughed. "You're right, Vic. I'm surprised that Gar's up now!" Richard said, laughing a little bit more. Garfield got out of his bed and into his private bathroom with clothes in his hand.

"He better hurry up or we'll miss our plane!" Victor said loudly, making sure Garfield heard him.

"OKAY! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Garfield yelled from inside the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later.

"Vic, are we taking your car or getting a taxi?" Richard asked, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"My car. Wally is gonna come pick it up later at noon." Victor briefly explained, sighing as he picked up his suitcase.

"He has spare keys, right?" Garfield asked stupidly, also picking up his suitcase. Victor nodded and Richard picked up his suitcase and Victor's keys laying on the table next to him.

"Catch." Richard said simply, tossing Victor the keys, who caught them with his empty hand.

"Let's go." Victor said, gesturing for the other two to go first. Richard went outside, followed by Garfield. Victor stepped outside and locked the door, handing Richard his suitcase.

"Can you put this in the trunk for me?" Victor asked. Richard took the suitcase from him and stopped at the driveway. There were three cars, Richard's 2006 gray BMW, Garfield's 2006 red Mustang Saleen, and Victor's 2006 blue Lincoln Navigator.

"Vic, unlock your car." Richard demanded, standing in front of the Navigator's trunk, Gar right next to him. Victor nodded and opened up the trunk automatically.

"Thanks." Richard muttered, throwing the suitcases in the trunk. Garfield threw in his suitcase after Richard and slammed the trunk shut. Richard casually walked over to the passenger's side, opened the door, and sat down.

"I call shot-g–!" Garfield started to shout, but stopped when he saw Richard in "his" seat. Richard smirked in satisfaction while Garfield was mumbling under his breath. Victor started up the SUV and made his way to the airport.

Twenty-five minutes later, they got to the airport. They all piled out of the SUV, took their suitcases, and Victor locked it up. As they were walking to the airport doors, Victor stopped.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked worriedly, turning around at the same time Garfield did.

"Who has the tickets?" Victor asked, hoping he didn't give them to Garfield. Richard and Garfield looked thoughtful for a second.

"Oh!" Richard said, digging in his front left pocket. "Here they are. I almost forgot." He finished sheepishly, holding up all three tickets to Cancun. Victor and Garfield sighed in relief as they headed for the doors again.

When they got in, Garfield spoke.

"Hey, guys, can we go to the gift shop?" Garfield asked childishly. Richard and Victor looked at him angrily.

"_NO!_" They both yelled simultaneously, causing Gar to shrink back in fear.

"Okay, okay. Well, we better get going. Our plane leaves at 7:42 and right now it's...7:36." Garfield stated, checking his watch for the right time.

The three had their luggage checked and given back to them, and by then it was 7:39.

"C'mon ya'll! We're gonna miss our flight!" Victor exclaimed, running to get on the plane on time with Richard and Garfield right behind him. All Richard saw was a streak of red before he hit the ground.

He sat up, rubbing his head and saw a girl about his age sitting on the ground also. They must've ran into each other...The girl had long, red hair and huge green eyes. She was pretty tan and very slim. To Richard, she was absolutely gorgeous. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"I'm sorry, I should've payed attention to where I was going." The girl said, letting Richard help her up.

"It's okay, it's my fault, too. I-" Richard started, but was cut off by another girl, probably this girl's friend.

"KORI! Let's go girl, we're gonna be late!" The red-head shot Richard an apologetic look and ran after her friend.

"Rich, man, it's no time to be gawking over girls. We gotta go!" Victor yelled, giving his ticket to the women, who was getting impatient for some reason. Richard ran up to them and gave her his ticket also, walking on the plane with Victor and Garfield.

"We're in first class, right guys?" Garfield asked, hoping that they were. Victor nodded then looked at Richard who was in deep thought.

"Man, what's up?" Victor asked, nudging Richard as they sat in their seats.

"Nothing." He replied quietly, looking out the window.

"You're thinking about that girl, huh?" Garfield asked, pausing. "You should forget about her. It's not like we're ever gonna see her again." He pointed out. Victor nodded in agreement.

"He's right. Just relax, we're gonna meet tons of girls on the beaches of Cancun." Victor added, thinking about all the hott girls they'll meet.

"I guess." Richard said, smiling. He closed his eyes, planning to take a small nap on their six hour trip.

"_We are about to take off for Cancun...Please buckle your seatbelts and relax during this six hour flight." _

* * *

Well, that's chapter one by Koriand'r Grayson! Expect the next chapter soon...If my co-writer is fast. Only three words left to say:

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Boys Meet Girls

**Okay so, second chapter in paradise, story by Courant** **Grayson and AnimalGurl55. This chapter is by me, AnimalGurl55. She explained but you might need a reminder. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans, and probably never will, so stop nagging us!**

* * *

**Girls**

"_Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare to land. Thank you."_

"Rachel, Karen. Get up." Kori shook them awake. "They said we're about to land."

Karen looked out the window. "Wow. It's beautiful. Guys, we're going to Cancun!"

Rachel looked at her. " No, we're going to Australia; it just said Cancun on the tickets," she said in her famous monotone voice.

"Guys, could you chill were on vacation, you know."

"Yeah, she's right Rachel. So Kori, what kept you awake the whole time on the flight?" Karen asked, getting suspicious.

'_Thinking about that guy I bumped into with the pretty blue eyes at the airport.' _"Nothing."

"_Passengers, we have landed safely. Enjoy your stay in Cancun!"_

"C'mon guys, let's explore the wonders of the beautiful Cancun!" Kori said getting up to go retrieve their bags. They sat there staring at her until she turned around. "Get your lazy butts up now!"

"Okay Sergeant Kori," Rachel said sarcastically. "We still have to rent a car."

* * *

**Boys**

"_Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare to land. Thank you."_

'_That girl. She had beautiful red hair. And her eyes…emeralds. I have to see her again. I have to._'

"Yo, Dick! You there?" Vic asked.

"Huh?"

"Welcome to Earth," Gar said, "You were thinking about that girl from the airport, weren't you? You're never gonna see her again so get over it. Plus, it's time to get off the plane."

The boys got up to get their luggage. _'He's right I'll never see her again. So forget about her.'_

"Dudes, what are we gonna drive?" Gar asked.

"Chill," Vic replied, "I hooked us up with a car. It should be coming any minute now." And as if on cue, a man from the airport drove up in a black Lincoln Navigator with spinners on it that looked identical to Vic's in Jump City.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Stone. He asked me to bring this car for him."

"That'll be me. Thank you, sir," and Vic took the keys from the man and got into the car on the driver's side. " C'mon guys, we're staying at the Marriott." Richard got into the passenger's side and Gar got into the back seat.

"To the Marriott!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Girls**

"Hmm…which car to chose," Karen looked at the cars among them.

Kori pointed at the one in front of her, "We're getting the Porsche."

The man gave her the keys and Rachel paid him.

"Give me the keys, Kor," Karen said.

"But I wanna drive."

"I'm older."

"I'm taller."

"Give me the damn keys."

"Fine! I call shot-gun!"

Rachel got into the back seat while the rest of them took their seats as well.

"Okay so we're staying at the Marriott?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Kori responded, "And all the rooms have a great view of the ocean. I hear the sunset looks beautiful on the ocean over there."

"You know," Rachel said, "you're the only person I know who can sit and watch the sun set and rise. You and that damn sun of yours."

"At least I get out _in_ the sun," Kori said under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Anyway guys," Karen pointed out, "we're here, so you can fight inside."

Once they were inside, they got their room number.

"Room 206, here it is!" Karen opened the door and they all gasped.

There were three different beds all in different parts of the room; one in the corner, one by the window, and the third in the middle. They were all queen sized and the bedspreads were golden, much like the room. The bathroom was made of marble and had columns. The shower had a glass door and a gold railing. It had a BIG screen TV where the beds were. In the kitchen, the fridge was packed with foods from junk food to vegetables. In one word it was…paradise.

Kori called the bed by the window, Rachel the bed in the corner, and Karen was left with the bed in the middle, which she didn't mind.

"Hey guys," Rachel said.

"Hmm?"

"We should go to the beach…you know, to have fun."

Rachel shocked them. She never, EVER, wanted to go anywhere, nor have fun.

"You, Rachel the Vampire? I thought you only came out at night," Kori joked.

"Haha. I just thought we could do something 'fun' while we're on vacation. It's not gonna last forever."

"Yeah she's right," Karen spoke up, "Go get ready so we can go."

* * *

**Boys**

Victor drove up into the parking lot next to a gray Porsche. They got their room number and searched for the room.

"208. Should be across from 206, right?" Gar asked.

Richard nodded. "Looks like we're here then." He opened the door and they…gasped.

The room was exactly like the girls so I won't bother to go into the details. Richard took the window bed, Vic the middle bed, and Gar was forced to go into the corner, which he was not happy about.

Of course, Gar was looking if they had a game station, and Vic was at the fridge checking out the food. He came back with salami in his hands eating it.

"I can't believe you would eat a defenseless animal," Gar said disgusted, "Challenge you to a game."

"You're on!"

After Vic got bored of beating Gar over and over again and finished his salami, they heard Richard talk for the first time since they got into the hotel.

"Let's go to the beach," he suggested.

The boys agreed and got ready.

* * *

**Girls**

"C'mon Kor and Bee, I swear y'all could take a whole day to get ready!" Rachel was wearing a two-piece bikini that was black, all black. She also had a horror book with her and was wearing black flip-flops.

"Hey, I'm done, I was waiting on Karen over there," Kori said defensively. She was wearing a two-piece green bikini. The top was a halter top. She had on green flip-flops and topped it off with sunglasses in her auburn hair.

"Are you actually going to read? I thought you were going to have fun?"

"I will, I just have to finish this book first, it's really good."

"Oh yeah, what's happening?" Kori asked, looking over Rachel's shoulder to look in the book.

"Somebody is about to get murdered." All Kori could do was look at her.

"Okay guys are you ready?" Karen asked. She was also wearing a bikini, but hers was different colors. It had striped yellow and black lines on it. She had on yellow flip-flops. "And Kori, I'm feeling generous today, you drive."

"Something's wrong with you guys. Rachel wants to have 'fun' and Bee is letting me drive… whatever, I'm driving! I call driver's seat!"

The girls walked out of the hotel and into the parking lot. And they drove to the beach at about 2:50.

* * *

**Boys, 2:53 PM**

"Guys hurry up!" Richard yelled, "I don't know why you guys take so long." He was wearing red…'trunks' with white streaks on the sides, showing off his toned body. He had a towel over his shoulder and dark sunglasses on, and had on white sneakers.

"I'm ready, we're waiting on Gar now," Vic said. He was wearing electric blue 'trunks' showing off his also toned body, maybe over toned. He also had a towel with him and white sneakers.

"No need to fear, Gar is here!" Gar said emerging from the bathroom. He was wearing 'trunks' with all different shades of green on them, mostly jungle green. He also had a towel, but was wearing black sneakers.

"Are we going or not?" Richard asked.

"Quiet down…Dick!" Vic said, him and Gar exploding into fits of laughter.

"Looks like I'll just have to take the car keys and –,"

"Okay we're goin'! Don't touch that car!" Vic said snatching the keys.

And then they were off.

* * *

**Beach**

The beach was…deserted, well, if you don't count Kori Rachel, and Karen. Kori and Karen coaxed Rachel into going into the water, and she was having a good time having a water fight with the girls.

Then they heard a car pulling up. They looked to the side and saw a Lincoln Navigator blasting hip-hop music very loud. They were all wondering who was coming to a _deserted _beach.

* * *

**In car**

"Hey look," Gar said pointing to the water, "there are chicks here. I bet I can get each of their numbers."

Richard's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses. He pointed to the redhead. "That's her, the girl from the airport! And you said I was never going to see her again, Ha!"

Richard got out of the car and ran over to Kori.

"Hi, the name's Richard, we bumped into each other at the airport." He brought out his hand and took off his sunglasses.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm Kori." She said, shaking his hand. They were both looking into each other's eyes.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind Richard. Gar, always messing up a moment.

"These are my friends, Victor and Garfield." Richard said.

"Nice to meet you. And people call me Vic for short," Vic glanced over at Gar, "And people call him Gar for short." Vic said before he could try and say something.

"Cool. Well these are my friends, Rachel and Karen."

"Pleased to meet you," Rachel said in her monotone voice so you couldn't tell if she was pleased or annoyed.

"Hey, some people call me Bee," Karen said shaking Vic's hand.

Richard and Kori were still looking at each other that they didn't notice anything else. The other got the cue and 'walked' off to play a game of water polo.

Kori and Rich went over to the far side of the beach to sit and talk.

"So, where are your from?" Richard asked.

"San Francisco. What about you?" She said, skipping a rock against the ocean.

"Jump City. Hey, you got a cell phone?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?" she said pulling out her phone.

He took the phone from her and put his number in.

"Thanks," she said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"No problem." They were staring into each other's eyes again in silence.

Then Kori decided to break the ice. "Think we should go check on the others?"

"Uh, sure."

They got up and walked back to the others who were waiting for them.

"Kori!" Karen said.

"What?"

"The guys invited us to go to a club with them tonight so we have to go get outfits. Say good-bye to Richard."

A blush formed upon their cheeks. "See ya, Rich." She said giving him a small wave as she walked to the car.

"Call me!" he yelled back. She nodded as a response and they drove back home so they could change and then go to the mall.

* * *

**Girls**

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Kor, it's me Richard. I was wondering what hotel your staying at. Me and the guys were going to meet y'all in the lobby of that hotel."

"Marriott, room 206."

"Really? We're across the hall then."

They both opened the doors and saw each other.

"How funny is that? See ya tonight Richard."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Ready to go Kori, or are you too busy messing around with your boyfriend?" Karen said teasingly.

"I am ready and he's not my boyfriend. And guess whoour members across the hall are."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"The boys. How weird is that?"

"Extremely, now run along and go to the mall." Rachel said.

"Or you're coming with us, because we're going to force you." Karen said as her and Kori closed in on her and dragged her to the mall with them.

At the end, Karen ended up getting a tight dress that came with a black belt that she put on her waist slanted. She also bought simple diamond earrings. And she completed it with yellow heels that were opened toed covered with gems.

Kori bought a halter-type dress that was black that sparkled. She had black opened-toed shoes that had strap that went up to her calf muscle. She decided on buying dangling earrings with diamonds to draw attention to her face.

Rachel decided on buying a strapless dark purple dress, even if she hated wearing them. She had knee high boots with a thin heel. She decided against earrings, but went with a choker instead.

They couldn't wait until tonight.


	3. Touch

Hey, it's Koriand'r Grayson with chapter three of Paradise! And remember: **GIVE SOME CREDIT TO MY CO-WRITER, ANIMALGURL55!**

**Co-Writer**– **AnimalGurl55**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans and never, never, never, never, never, never, never will!**

* * *

"I'm _so_ excited!" Kori exclaimed, jumping on her bed and laying down. Bee giggled at her hyperness.

"I'm jumping for joy." Rachel said sarcastically, going back to her book. She unfortunately only brought one novel, so she was re-reading the one she had finished at the beach.

"Didn't you already finish that book?" Bee asked.

"Yes." Rachel said simply, tired of being interrupted. Bee shrugged and looked at the clock. 6:39.

"We should start getting ready. It's 6:40 and the boys are coming at seven." Bee said, grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom. Kori and Rachel sighed simultaneously.

"You can get the bathroom next." Rachel said, looking at Kori.

"…Okay…" Kori said, sighing as she counted the tiny, sparkling gold stars on the ceiling. "BEE! Hurry UP!" Kori shouted, after she had counted 937 stars. The bathroom door opened and Bee stepped out, fully dressed and ready.

"Okay ya'll, how do I look?" Bee asked, twirling around a couple of times. Kori giggled and Rachel sighed.

"You look nice…But I think Victor will have more to say." Kori said, grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Kori's right, Bee. Victor will have more to say." Rachel said, making Bee mad on purpose.

"Uh-huh, sure Rach. I saw you gawking over Garfield." Bee shot back, and for a split second she could have sworn she saw Rachel blush.

"I don't gawk." Rachel said simply, slamming herbook shut and gently putting it on the table. She walked into their mini-kitchen and grabbed a candy bar from the "snack" drawer.

"Whatever Rachel. Kori better hurry up." Bee said, turning on the TV. She changed the channel to 44, VH1, where they were showing a block of music videos. "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland had just started and Bee was already singing and dancing along. Rachel rolled her eyes at the same time Kori opened the bathroom door, stepping out.

"I'm not gonna even ask how I look, because I know one of you will have a smart remark." Kori said, rolling her eyes at Bee. Rachel silently grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Bee, aren't you going to fix your hair or something? You always wear it like that." Kori pointed out. Bee stopped singing and dancing and turned to Kori.

"You always wear your hair down." She said before turning off the TV.

"Fine, I'll put it up." Kori mumbled, taking a black hair tie off of her wrist and pulling her hair up into a low ponytail. "Do you think Rachel will do her hair differently?" Kori added, looking out the window.

"Doubt it. Unless of course she wants to impress Garfield." Bee said, laughing. Kori looked surprised.

"She likes him?" She asked quietly, surprise laced through her voice. Bee nodded.

"I think." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Now, you two wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?"

Rachel's monotone came from the bathroom doorway. Bee and Kori froze and slowly turned around, looking at Rachel. She smirked.

"You two don't know how loud you really are." She added, pulling her hair up into a low ponytail, like Kori, except with two little strand dangling in the front. Kori and Bee took one look at her hair and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Rachel demanded, sitting down on her bed and

putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I asked Bee if you would do your hair differently, and she said only if you wanted to impress Gar!" Kori exclaimed, laughing even harder as Rachel blushed.

"What time is I--?" Rachel started, but was interrupted when there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it!" Kori yelled, running towards the door. Bee burst into laughter and Rachel shook her head in a motherly way. Kori briefly turned around. "Shut up, guys." She said, slightly blushing. She opened the door to reveal Richard, Garfield, and Victor.

"Hey, guys. Wanna come in for a sec?" Kori greeted, opening the door wider.

"No thanks, Kor. We should get going so we can get a good parking spot." Richard said, leaning against the wall. Kori nodded and slipped on her shoes while grabbing her purse. Rachel and Bee did the same as Kori. Rachel grabbed the keys to their room and locked the door on her way out, shoving the keys in her black purse.

"Are we all gonna fit in your car, Vic?" Bee asked, inspecting the Lincoln Navigator. Victor nodded.

"Of course! And if not, we could always stick Gar in the trunk." Victor said, laughing. "Who gets the passengers seat?" Victor asked, looking at everyone.

"How about Bee? She likes cars." Kori said, smirking. Bee blushed. Victor looked at Bee.

"Do you wanna?" Victor asked, carefully leaning against the Navigator. Bee hesitantly nodded, before glancing at Kori. Victor clapped his hands together.

"Okay, everyone else just pick a seat and we're off!" Victor said, jumping into the driver's seat. Bee hopped into the passenger's seat, Garfield got into the seat behind Victor in the middle row, Rachel next to Garfield in the middle row behind Bee, and Richard and Kori in the back.

"Okay ya'll, next stop; Touch night club!" Victor exclaimed, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Isn't it like right down the road?" Kori asked, leaning her head against the seat. Richard turned to her and nodded.

"I think." Richard replied, closing his eyes.

"We're here!" Bee exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat. "Let's go!" She added, quickly getting out of the car, followed by the others.

When they got in the club, "Yo" by Chris Brown was playing, and about thirty people were on the dance floor. Kori, Rachel, Garfield, and Richard went to the bar while Victor and Bee went to the dance floor to show off some moves. The bartender walked over to them.

"Can I get you guys anything?" He asked, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"Four Strawberry Daiquiri Virgins." Richard replied, glancing at the other three.

"Thanks for asking us what we wanted." Rachel said sarcastically, although she didn't care what she got.

"Sorry! If you haven't tried it, it's really good." Richard replied.

"Here ya go." The bartender said, placing the drinks on the counter in front of each of them. "It's on the house cause of the pretty little read-head." He added, winking at Kori before going to serve other people. Kori had a look of disgust on her face as she took a sip of her beverage.

"This _is_ good!" Garfield said, looking at Richard in amazement. Richard shrugged.

"Told ya." He said simply, before sipping his Daiquiri once more. "Are You That Somebody" by Aaliyah started playing and Victor made his way towards Richard and the gang, leaving Bee on the dance floor.

"Where's Bee?" Garfield asked, looking at Victor.

"Oh, she's dancing with some guy she just met." Victor replied, seeming a little...mad.

"Is somebody _jealous_?" Richard teased, lightly elbowing Victor in the side. Victor blushed and hit the back of his head. Richard chuckled and nodded. "Yep, you're jealous."

"Do you want a drink, Vic?" Kori asked, drinking the last of her Daiquiri. Victor shook his head 'no' and rested his head on his arms; which were leaning on the counter. The music suddenly changed to "Deja Vu" by Beyonce and Victor left for the dance floor again, accompanied by Garfield who was dragging Rachel along with him. Kori giggled, knowing that Rachel would enjoy herself.

"Kor, do you have a watch on?" Richard asked quietly, turning to face her. She nodded. "What time is it?" He asked, biting his lower lip.

"8:14, why?" She replied, taking a quick glance at her gold watch. Richard gently grabbed her hand.

"Cause we're going somewhere." He said simply, pulling her to the exit. Once they were outside, Kori pried her hand from Richard's.

"Where ever we're going, how can we get there? We can't take Victor's car." Kori said, her features filled with confusion. Richard pulled out his cell phone in one swift movement.

"Taxi." He said, dialing in a number on his phone, and putting it up to his ear. Kori heard someone answer on the other line.

"Yeah, I want a taxi to come pick me up?" Richard said in a questioned voice. There was a pause as the person on the other line spoke.

"I'm in the front of 'Touch' night club." Another pause. "Five minutes is good. Thanks, bye." Richard ended, hanging up his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Five minute wait. Is that okay for you?" Richard asked, grinning. Kori nodded.

"But _where_ are we going?" She whined, playfully stomping her feet on the cement. A taxi pulled up and Richard shook his head.

"Can't tell. Wait here." He commanded, walking over to the taxi. They talked for a few minutes and Richard came back with a black silk blindfold in his hand. "Put this on." He demanded, handing her the blindfold.

"Fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes. She put the blindfold on and Richard grabbed her hand, leading her to the taxi.

"Let's go." Kori heard Richard tell the taxi driver.

Seven minutes later, the taxi stopped and Richard helped Kori out of the car.

"Okay, take the blindfold off." Richard said softly, letting go of Kori's hand. Kori did as she was told and gasped. In front of them was the most expensive restaurant in Cancun, The Glass Garden.

"How are we going to p–?"

"I have it covered. I have more money then you think." Richard cut her off. He offered Kori his hand, who took it, and led her into the restaurant. He walked up to a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties.

"I have reservations under the name 'Grayson'." Richard said casually, motioning for Kori to come next to him.

"Okay, sir. We haveyour table waiting for you. Follow me." The woman said in a bored tone, walking up a set of stairs in the back of the restaurant. When they got to the top, she motioned to the only table that was on the patio. It had flowers in the corners of the patio, with dim lights next to the flowers.

"How did you get this?" Kori asked in amazement.

"It's amazing what money could get ya these days." He replied, pulling a chair out for Kori who sat down in it. Richard walked to the opposite end of the small table and took his seat. Kori giggled.

This was gonna be the _best_ vacation ever.

* * *

Well, that was chapter two by **Koriand'r** **Grayson**! Oh, and the club they were at was for people under the age of eighteen, just wanted to clear that up. Expect chapter three by AnimalGurl55 soon! 


	4. Dates and Details

**Okay so, second chapter in paradise, story by Koriand'r** **Grayson and AnimalGurl55**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans, and probably never will.**

**

* * *

**  
" Wow." That was all that Kori could manage to escape her lips. " Wow."

The restaurant was one of Five-Star value. All the walls were decorated with fancy designs in gold. And since they were outside on the patio, you could get a clear view of the city and the ocean.

" Do you like it?" Richard asked, clearly knowing the answer.

All she could reply with was a nod. " You did all of this? For me? I mean you haven't even known me that long."

" Yes, I did all this for you. It was really nothing. But this is for you and I want you to enjoy it." He pulled out her sit for her and took his. They both looked at there menus while a plate of bread and Mustard Crackers were placed in front of them while they waited.

" See anything you like?"

" Well, I do like those Mustard Crackers on that plate," she replied grabbing one and eating it. " And they're delicious!"

" Oh really? Can I try one?" he asked.

She picked up one of the Mustard Crackers since they were on her side and fed it to him.

" Hmm. It is good!"

" Are you ready to order. May I ask what drinks you would like?"

Richard and Kori talked it over for a second and decided on two Sprites. **(YEAH! Sorry.) **

" You, Richard Grayson, are going casual and drinking Sprite?" Kori asked, chuckling a bit.

" Hey. Sprites good."

" Can't argue with that. Um, this may sound weird, but you have beautiful eyes," she said, blushing and almost regretting that she even said it.

" Well, thanks. I have my mother's eyes. So are you ready to order yet?" Richard asked, seeing that the waitress was coming back with their drinks.

" Well, I suppose I'll have the Alfredo pasta with shrimp." She replied.

" Well, good choice. I just might have the same."

The waitress took their orders and they patiently waited for their food while talking to each other.

* * *

At Touch, around the same time

"Hey guys, what happened to Rich and Kori?" Gar asked.

Everybody looked around the club for any sign of either of them.

" Well, if I know Dick," Vic said, " then he's probably taking her out to dinner."

" And if we know Kori-," Karen started.

" By the time she gets to the hotel, she's gonna be making out with him." Rachel finished. " And as much fun as this is, we should get going. Mind dropping us off? You're going there anyway."

" Sure." And the guys and the girls went out to the parking lot to go drop the girls off.

* * *

Kori and Richard

" You know, by now they're all gonna be searching for us." Kori said while taking a bite out of her Alfredo.

" The guys are probably at the hotel with the girls doing who knows what. I doubt they're worried." He said, also taking a bite of his food.

" Hey Kor?"

" Yeah?"

" You've got something on you nose."

" Where?"

" Right there." He said taking a bit of the whipped cream off his pie and putting it on her nose.

" Richard Grayson!"

" Yeah?" he asked between chuckles.

" You're too silly! Do you do that to make all the girls you meet laugh?"

" I don't know. Did it work?" he asked smiling.

" Yes, yes it did."

" Good."

" So how's it like?" she said, after she finished all her food and started on a chocolate cake they brought out.

" What's…'what' like?" he asked in confusion.

" Living with the boys. They look like complete demons."

" Trust me, they are."

Kori chuckled. " So how do you put up with up it?"

" I usually throw pillows. So, you ready to go?"

" Hmm. But don't you need to call another cab?"

" Well, it's not that far to the hotel. I was thinking we could walk, get to take a look at the beautiful Cancun. Maybe even see _Isla Del Amor._"

" If I'm not mistaken," she said, standing up and walking away with Richard, " isn't that the island that means ' Island of Love'?"

" Yes, you are right, _Miss Anders_. Maybe one day you'd like to go with me."

" Make it tomorrow and you've got a deal _Mr.Grayson." _She said in a flirtatious way.

" You're on."

* * *

With Victor, Garfield, Rachel, and Karen

" You know guys, y'all wore me out with all that dancing. I think I'm gonna head down to the indoor pool and hot tub. Wanna come?" Karen said, hoping they would say yes.

" Well, booyah!" Vic said. " I guess will see y'all ladies in a few."

" I'll be waiting, _Vic._"

Karen and Rachel walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

" Rachel, I'm gonna get you a date with Garfield."

" You're kidding right?"

Karen locked the door behind her and took slow paces to get to Rachel. " Nope."

" HELP!"

* * *

Kori and Richard

Kori and Richard walked down the hallway to their room.

" Richard, I had a great time."

" Well, I'm glad you did. Maybe I could take you out more often."

" I might just let you," She joked.

She leaned against the door to her hotel room, and before she knew it, Richard had pressed his lips against hers. She put her arms around his neck and they were both about to deepen the kiss until they both heard two people purposely clearing their throats. They quickly separated and turned to see Vic and Gar standing in the doorway to their room in what they had on earlier.

" Well hello their little lady. Where have you been?"

" Richard was nice enough to take me out to dinner."

" We've known Richard for years and he hasn't done anything for us." Gar muttered under his breath.

" I heard that."

" Well," Gar said, trying to get away before Richard killed him, " we're gonna meet the other girls at the hot tub. You're welcomed to bring Kori if you wanna make out with her there." He said the last part quickly and was gone in a flash, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Victor shook his head and sighed at Garfield's behavior and followed him.

" I guess I'll see you down there, huh?"

" Yeah I guess. See ya Richard."

Kori knocked on her door loudly after she realized that they only had one key and she didn't have it. " Karen! Rachel! Open this damn door!"

She could hear the running she heard before slowly die down as the door unlocked and she walked inside.

Rachel had a smirk on her face as she looked at Kori. " You kissed him, didn't do?"

" And how would you know that?"

" I know stuff like that. Now tell!" Rachel said, sitting on her bed.

" Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kori said as she flopped down on her bed.

" Oh!" Karen said, " you kissed THE Richard Grayson. You know how many girls have wanted to do that? They're gonna be SO jealous! You're lucky girl! So tell all!"

" Well, he took me to this freakin' Five-Star restaurant. Everything was so good. They even had Mustard Crackers!"

" You little Mustard Freak." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

" Keep goin' Kor!"

" And up close, he's eyes are gorgeous! He even asked me to go to the _Isla Del Amor _with him one day! I think I'm in love!" she said, as she plopped down on her bed once more.

" Okay," Karen said as she hoisted Kori up, " you've got your man, now we have to hook Rachel up with Garfield."

" No! No! And NO! I went to the club with you, I'm NOT going to go through with this. No! Nada! Never! NEVER!"

* * *

Ten Minutes later… 

" I can't believe y'all are making me do this." Rachel said as Karen applied a different make-up to her skin and Kori curled her hair. Karen also gave her on of her swimsuits so she didn't have to where her normal and dull one.

" You guys, we're going to a freakin' hot tub, all this that you're doing is gonna mess up when I get in contact with water."

" Karen, she's right. And she obviously doesn't want to do this." Kori said as she stopped curling Rachel's hair.

" But she obviously likes Gar-,"

" I DO NOT!" Rachel interrupted.

" Like I said, she obviously likes Gar. So don't get in the water. And you Kori, keep curling."

" Alright. But if she's doesn't get into the water, what would be the point of going there period?"

" Exactly." Rachel said, " So that's settled, I'm not going."

" Yes you are. Kori don't you want her to have a boyfriend?"

" Well…I guess."

" Then keep curling!"

" I'm done for you're information."

" Same here. Now let's get a look at the new and _very _much approved, Rachel."

She turned the spinning chair around toward the mirror so Rachel could look at herself.

" Okay so I admit, y'all did a good job. And I guess I have to go now since you did all this work on me."

" Great, now let's go!" Karen said.

Rachel sighed. " I hate you guys, you know that."

" We know." They said in unison.

Once again, Rachel had to do something against her will. Oh joy.

* * *

And that's that. And Mustard Crackers really are a food. I know it shocked me too. 

**REVIEW! **

** REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Pools and Surprises

Heyyyyy,Koriand'r Grayson here with another chapter of Paradise! And omg, who went to the Comic-Con? I didn't go but my friend's friend's friend did. And my curiosity got the best of me when I found out about the spoilers... All I can say is: **Awesomeness**. Yeah, you heard it from me. The movie is gonna be great.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans and never will.**

* * *

Rachel's hair was curled into big ringlets, with a lavender butterfly clip holding back a part of her ebony hair. She had on barely noticeable tan eye shadow and clear lip gloss. The bikini that Kori had lent her was lilac and was too revealing for Rachel's taste. "This better be worth something." Rachel said monotonously, reluctantly letting Kori put hair spray in for her.

"Trust me, girl, it is." Bee reassured, after she had pulled her hair up into a bun. Rachel rolled her eyes. Bee was wearing a yellow bikini top and black bottom, her two favorite colors. Kori was had on a white string bikini with a few big and black flowers designed on it. And she let her hair stay plainly down.

"Yeah, Gar isn't gonna be able to resist you." Kori added, smirking. Bee grinned and Rachel groaned.

"Yeah, and we're gonna need help with restraining Richie from doing anything 'inappropriate'." Bee joked, letting out a few giggles. Kori blushed.

"And you're saying that Vic is gonna contain himself?" Kori shot back, opening the door and walking into the hall.

"Kor! Wait up!" Bee exclaimed, dragging Rachel out of the room and into the pool room.

* * *

"Damn! What takes them so long?" Richard complained, getting into the pool. The three boys were the only ones in the pool room and they were getting impatient.

"Well, sorry!" Bee exclaimed, walking into the pool room. Her and Kori blocked the doors and Kori spoke.

"Introducing the new and improved Rachel Roth!" Kori exclaimed, as her and Bee moved to reveal a blushing Rachel. The boys whistled and Garfield stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"Uh... hi." Rachel said lamely, walking over to a beach chair and sitting down, pulling out a book that magically appeared. Bee rolled her eyes and jumped into the pool, splashing the boys.

Bee glanced at the complaining boys. "Oh, get over it, ya'll." She joked, motioning for Kori to get in.

"C'mon Kor, afraid to get wet?" Richard asked playfully in a challenging voice.

"Yeah right." Kori replied sarcastically, getting into the pool and splashing her boyfriend.

"HEY!" Richard yelled, splashing Kori back, who shrieked in response. Bee and Victor stared at them for a couple of seconds. Bee grinned evilly and splashed Victor unexpectedly. During all of that, Rachel had moved over to the hot tub where Garfield was watching everyone in amusement.

"Don't want to have fun for once?" Rachel asked quietly, raising an eyebrow as Garfield jumped back in surprise. He grinned toothily before responding.

"No... just deep in though, I guess." He replied, his smile fading as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Rachel seemed semi-interested.

"About what?" She asked curiously, carefully stepping into the steaming hot water.

"Nothing you would care about." He said, swatting his hand and leaning back against the wall of the hot tub.

"Tell me." Rachel said in a demanding voice, subconsciously moving towards him. He looked her in the eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I don't know... I guess, you." He said softly, his voice barely audible. Rachel looked taken aback and quickly closed her dark eyes. She re-opened them seconds later and gave Garfield a small peck on the cheek.

"I've been thinking the same." She responded slyly and got out of the hot tub to take a dip in the pool.

"Wait for me!" Garfield exclaimed childishly, getting out and scampering over to her side. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat on the pool's edge, letting her feet dangle in the water. Garfield snuck up behind her like a mouse, and positioned himself. Without warning, Rachel sharply turned around, her hair whipping her pale complexion, grabbed his hand, and pushed him in the water harshly. She smirked after Garfield resurfaced seconds later, still in complete shock.

"Aw, should I help you out?" Rachel asked playfully, letting a small smile play on her glossy lips. Garfield nodded while making a pouty face. Garfield grabbed her hand and fiercely pulled her in the water with him, ruining her make-up and hair.

"Garfield Logan!" Rachel yelled, lightly slapping the back of his head with her palm.

"Yeah?" Garfield responded, earning himself another slap in the head. By now, the others had stopped their "water fight" and were staring at the "couple".

"Am I missing something?" Kori asked, dumbfounded at the sight in front of her. Richard was rubbing his eyes to see if it was real and Victor and Bee were staring at them with their mouths wide open. Garfield blushed and Rachel rolled her eyes, getting up to sit on the pool's ledge again.

"Yeah, you and Bee's stupid plan worked. Now we just have to hook Victor and Bee up." Rachel said evilly, staring Bee down. Bee turned as red as Kori's hair and Victor soon followed suit. Richard laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Richie-Rich. If we not keep an eye on you and Kori, who knows what you'll do." Rachel shot, and Richard immediately stopped laughing and grew pale. Kori whispered something to Richard that only he could hear and he nodded.

"We'll be in Kori's room. She wants to tell me something." Richard said cooly, getting out of the pool with Kori and leaving the room.

"Anyone think they're gonna make out or something?" Bee asked, looking at the ceiling. Victor shook his head.

"Naw, Rich seemed pretty serious. You can tell when he's going to make out with someone." Victor said, giving Bee a quick glance.

"Wow. Is he that obvious?" Bee said, laughing. Victor and Garfield nodded simultaneously.

"We read him like a book." Garfield said cheesily, puffing out his chest. The others stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

* * *

Kori and Richard were comfortably in the girls' room watching TV and casually talking. They were on Kori's bed and Kori's head was on Richard's chest, her arms resting near his shoulders. She could feel and hear the rhythm of his heart beat and she noticed it was almost identical to hers. She snuggled into his chest even more and he stroked her hair with his hand. Kori closed her eyes, trying to savor this moment forever, knowing Bee and Rachel could barge in any second. Richard stopped stroking her hair and Kori opened her eyes to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, staring into his eyes.

"Kori... when I'm around you, I feel...ecstatic. I can't even describe how I feel when I'm with you. I know that I just met you, but... I think I love you." Richard answered, watching Kori's expression and preparing to be slapped.

"Me too!" Kori exclaimed softly before continuing. "But there's a difference... I _know_ that I love you." Kori said, kissing Richard passionately on the lips. He kissed back, deepening the kiss after he closed his blue eyes, and wrapped his arms around Kori's petite waist. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and let the other travel up more and twirl his black locks in her tan fingers. He moaned and let his hand travel a little lower, resting on her butt. His tongue lightly grazed her lips for entry into her mouth. She opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominic in her mouth. Kori moaned as Richard's hand started to slide up her bikini top when the door to their hotel room opened, and Bee, Rachel, Garfield, and Victor stood in the doorway with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Wow. Something I'd never think I'd see."

* * *

Finally! I feel as though I haven't updated forever! Haha, and the last little quote was Rachel. Sorry for the shortness and:

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	6. A Nickel and an IM

**_Paradise_**

By

Koriand'r Grayson and AnimalGurl55

**Hey sorry guys about my EXTREMLEY long update for my chapter in the story. I just hope this LONG chapter makes up for it. Okay, enjoy.**

**AnimalGurl55  
**

* * *

Richard quickly took his hand out of under Kori's bikini strap as they both blushed furiously. They both stood up and tried to cover up for this unusual situation.

" Um," Richard started, " looks like I dropped my…nickel-" Garfield cut him off.

" Looks like you mistaken your nickel for Kori's nip-" Richard blushed even more and Kori continued for him.

" His nickel dropped down my…bikini shirt and um, he tried to get it out?"

" In _that _position?" Rachel asked as she smirked.

" Um yeah?" Richard said. He turned to Kori. " See you later, babe."

She looked back at him. " You, too."

Vic pushed Gar and Richard out of the door. " Buh-bye you little love birds! And you other little ladies." He shut the door behind them.

" ' And you other little ladies?' " Rachel said, " I _do _have a name."

Karen turned to Kori. " What was all of that, little missy? Your lucky you didn't get too happy kissing a hunk like him or something might have led to another."

" I know, I know. I'll be more careful next time… but it was SO lovely!!" She fell back on her bed. Rachel sighed, Kori was going to end up talking about Richard all night, and she would barely get one wink of sleep. Kori started talking on and on, but she tried to tune her out.

" …And Richard…and he…it was…he is very…it was most pleasant…I know I'm in love!"

" ARGG!!" Rachel ran to the sink and dunked her head into the sink-full of water to drown out the sound.

* * *

" Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend!" Gar ran around in circles saying the same thing over again.

"Richard's got a-" Richard stuck a shoe in his mouth.

" Dude! That's disgusting!"

" Aren't you Rachel's boyfriend?" Vic asked poking him. " Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Fine! All right I'll tell you! I think."

" Ooh!" Rich and Vic 'oohed' him.

" I said I think!"

" Well, we're going to _Isla de Amour _tomorrow with the girls." Rich said.

" The what, what, what???" Garfield said. He's so dumb.

The _Isla de Amour_," Richard repeated. " It's Spanish for 'Island of Love'."

" Oh!" Vic said, " your trying to see if you can get another chance at finding your nickel, aren't you?"

" No! Guys, I hate you!" Vic started laughing hysterically. " Oh and it's not like you don't want to take a whack at Karen. I bet you have fake IDs so you can get into clubs!"

" It's not even like that. We're just friends. At least _I'm_ not trying to grab a 'nickel' out of a girl's bikini top."

Gar felt left out that he wasn't in the semi-argument. " Well at least my girl is pretty!"

* * *

Kori pulled Rachel out of the water by her hair. " Rachel! What is wrong with you?!"

" Talk about that guy _one_ more time, and you won't live to see him again!"

" Rachel you're so mean! I can't believe you!"

Rachel's eyes flashed red really quick. " Well, you better believe it, sister!" They continued their loud bickering. Karen picked up two pillows and smashed them on top of both of their heads really hard.

" OW!!!"

" Girls, shut up! We can't have you messing up everything for us. Kori and Rachel, do you want to blow our cover?"

" No." they said in unison. They sat down and just hung out silently.

" Want to play poker?" Kori suggested.

" You scammed us out of our money!" Karen yelped. **(I do that)**

" Fine, no money."

They silently played poker until it was late at night and they went to sleep. Well, all except Rachel. She went to the stove to fix herbal tea. She had brought her laptop with her and a message appeared on the screen. She went over to it and squinted because she was reading in the dark. " You have received and instant message from _Animalluvr36_."

She signed in as _Gothchick4life_. Her icon popped up as a broken purple heart that had the blinking letters ' HEART BREAKER.' His was a snowy background that said ' I'm Icy Chill'. She then knew that OF COURSE it was Garfield.

_Gothchick4life_: Garfield?

_Animalluvr36_: the 1 and only

_Gothchick4life:_ wats up wit u?

_Animalluvr36:_ I waz wonderin bout us

_Gothchick4life:_ wat do u mean

_Animalluvr36:_ r we…u kno

_Gothchick4life:_ dating?

_Animalluvr36: _yea

She thought about it for a while.

_Animalluvr36:_ still there?

_Gothchick4life: _yea

_Animalluvr36:_ yea 2 wat?

_Gothchick4life:_ …both

_Animalluvr36:_ 3

_Gothchick4life:_ ur unique garfield logan. ill give u that.

_Animalluvr36:_ sweet! …its almost 12.

_Gothchick4life:_ well…then ill see u later

_Animalluvr36:_ u too.

_Gothchick4life:_ bye garfield logan

_Animalluvr36:_ bye rae

_Gothchick4life:_ NEVER call me rae

_Animalluvr36:_ rach?

_Gothchick4life: _sure.

_Animalluvr36:_ bye.

:_Gothchick4life:_ bye

**Gothchick4life signed off at 12:03 am.**

_Animalluvr36:_ Luv ya

**Animalluvr36 signed off at 12:06 am.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly as it rose in the sky. Kori and Richard were on the balcony in the girls' room. The couple smiled as they sat quietly with their feet dangling off the edge through the bars. Kori tried to make small talk.

" Where were you born." Oh no. He had to make up a lie now.

" I was born in New York. Then my parents died and Bruce Wayne adopted me. Now I moved out and stayed with the guys in Jump City."

" Your parents died? I'm so sorry!" Now she felt bad for bringing it up.

" No, it's okay." He glanced at his watch.

" Well, time to go beat the guys awake with a pillow."

" You're so mean! Bye, I love you."

" Love you, too." They gave each other a quick peck on the lips. She let Richard out and closed and locked the door behind him.

She opened up Rachel's laptop so she could get on her e-mail really quick. She saw the AIM conversation. " What's this?" She scrolled down and saw what Garfield had written. " ' Love you!! What!" Her eyes widened as she slowly walked backwards toward Rachel's bed.

" Rachel! Rachel!!!!!!"

* * *

**Huh. This isn't as long as I thought it would be. But it's good enough for me.**

**AnimalGurl55**

* * *

Yeah, AnimalGurl55 finally updated... a round of applause for her!!

I promise the next update won't be so long... maybe about a week or less since I want to get this out of the way before updating my other story. Now remember...

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

-Koriand'r Grayson-**  
**


	7. Getting Ready

Hey, it's Koriand'r Grayson with the next update for Paradise!!

Sorry it took a little longer... and I don't have an excuse for not updating this time. I'm just lazy.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans... Neither** **does AnimalGurl55.**

* * *

"Rachel! Wake _up_!" Kori exclaimed, grabbing numerous pillows and whacking Rachel several times in the head with each of them. Kori just had to tell Rachel this news now!! Rachel groaned in her sleep.

"Rachel!" Kori screamed in her ear, still desperately trying to get her up. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and an angry expression came onto her face.

"Kori..." She started, rising from her bed as her eyes took a hint of a reddish glow. "What could _possibly_ be _so_ important that you had to _wake me up_ at five in the freakin' morning!" She yelled, waking a groggy Karen up. Kori started to back away, rethinking her 'idea'.

"Um... well, it's something about Garfield?" Kori offered, hoping she would be nicer if she knew it was about her boyfriend.

"You woke me up because of Garfield?" Rachel asked, her tone the same.

"It was something he said in your conversation..." Kori trailed off, realizing she'd be in more trouble since she used Rachel's laptop without permission.

"You _used_ my _laptop_?" She asked, a voice a dangerous tone.

"Um.. hehe, yeah. But you just _have_ to see what Gar wrote!" Kori said, changing the subject. Rachel rolled her eyes and Karen sat up on her bed.

"What's going on?" Karen asked, looking at Kori and Rachel.

"Oh, nothing. _Kori_ just went on _my_ laptop _without_ my permission and read my AIM conversation with Garfield!" Rachel shouted angrily, her eyes taking the reddish glow once again. Karen saw this and quickly got up.

"Okay, well, Kori, why _did_ you go on Rach's computer?" Karen asked, hoping to calm Rachel down and save Kori's life.

"I wanted to check my e-mail." Kori said in a tiny voice, looking at her pink slipper socks.

"Okay. So what exactly did the conversation say that was _so_ important?" Karen asked, curious of what it did say.

"Well... it said 'I love you." and it was _so_ romantic!" Kori exclaimed, seeming as though she was floating. Rachel stood there, petrified, while Karen let out a squeak of excitement.

"No way!" Karen shouted, jumping up and down and giggling.

"Yes way!" Kori shouted back, joining her as they danced around the room. They stopped once they noticed Rachel.

"Rachel... aren't you happy?" Kori asked, brushing her fiery red hair out of her emerald eyes.

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am." She replied, smiling a bit more at the thought of what Garfield wrote. She was about to start dancing with them, but decided that she wanted to check the conversation for herself to see if it was really true. It's not that she thought Kori was lying... she just needed to see it to believe it.

Rachel walked over to the open laptop and looked at her conversation from the night before. And there at the bottom of it, it _did_ say 'I love you'. Rachel sighed in relief that Kori hadn't been lying and walked over to the girls, smiling even bigger.

"Rach, you better stop smiling or the world's gonna blow up." Kori joked, laughing as she twirled around in circles. The smile vanished from Rachel's face as she rolled her eyes.

"_Very_, funny, Kori. Very funny." She responded, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She leaned across the bed and grabbed her black iPod Nano.

"Uh-oh, not the depressing music." Karen said, sitting on the floor and panting from all the jumping.

"It's better than what you listen to." Rachel said back to Karen. She absolutely hated hip-hop, but put up with it since Karen was in love with it and Kori thought it was pretty good. Kori groaned.

"Guys, c'mon! We were all so excited and now you're gonna argue over _music_?" Kori asked, making a face as she threw her hair up in a ponytail.

Karen shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." Karen laughed, getting off the floor. "I'm gonna go get a shower. Vic's gonna take me around the city. He said he always used to come here when he was little and that he wanted to show me a bunch of cool stuff a little outside the city." Karen winked, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Sounds more like a date to me." Kori muttered, grabbing her cell phone and turning it on.

"I heard that!" Karen yelled from the bathroom. Kori blushed.

"Oops." She looked at her phone when it beeped three times. "A voicemail? Who calls from 1 AM-5?" She asked herself, a look of confusion on her features.

"I bet it was Richard." Rachel said, taking out her earbuds and turning her iPod off and setting it back on her night stand.

"At least my boyfriend calls me." Kori said, sticking her tongue out at Rachel. She put the phone to her ear and pressed a few buttons to get to her voicemail. She listened to it for about two minutes, then pressed another button and hung up.

"Where's he taking you this time?" Rachel asked, sighing as she lay down on her bed and rolled over numerous times.

"Well... he's _finally_ taking me to _Isla Del Amor_. I can't wait!!" Kori exclaimed, running over to the closet. "I have to find the perfect outfit!" She added.

"Lucky you." Rachel mumbled, laying face first on her bed and stuffing her face into her silver pillow she had brought from home.

"Don't be mad because Ricahrd is taking me somewhere romantic and Garfield isn't." Kori said, laughing, "Joking. Please don't kill me." She laughed some more, reading Rachel's blank expression.

"Whatever. Garfield will take me somewhere when he's ready. I don't really care." Rachel said into her pillow, making her voice muffled.

"Stop mumbling. You sound like a retard." Kori joked, picking out a mini skirt and a black baby doll top with beige lace. Rachel mumbled something else before sitting up and throwing the pillow at Kori's head.

"Ouch!" Kori said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's a pillow. Suck it up." Rachel said plainly, walking over to retrieve her pillow.

"Whatever. Should I wear black leggings?" Kori asked Rachel, holding up a pair of black leggings with lace at the bottom.

"No. It's so hot out and it would make it look gay. You look better without them." Rachel answered without looking at the outfit Kori was holding up.

"Well you could've been nicer about it." Kori responded in a pouting voice. "Now turn around so I can change." She ordered Rachel, pointing at her with her skinny index finger. Rachel rolled her eyes and stuffed her pale skin into the pillow again.

"Okay; How do I look?" Kori asked, waiting for Rachel to look at her. She spun around a few times for effect and paused dramatically. "So?"

"You look cute." Rachel said sincerely, smiling a bit. Kori smiled brightly.

"Oh, you're the best!" She exclaimed, running over to her friend and hugging her. Rachel timidly hugged her back. The bathroom door opened and Karen stepped out in a towel and her hair soaking wet.

"Where are _you_ going, Ms. Kori?" Karen asked her in a motherly way, eyeing her as she went over to her portion of the closet.

"To _Isla Del Amor_ with Richard. Maybe you and Victor would like to join us sometime?" Kori added jokingly, brushing out her auburn hair.

"Maybe we would. And _maybe_ Rachel and Gar should tag along with you." Karen said, looking at Kori to see if she was thinking the same thing.

"TRIPLE DATE!" Karen and Kori screamed at the same time, causing Rachel to flinch.

"C'mon Rachel! Invite Garfield! It'll be so much fun!" Karen said excitedly, looking through her clothes even faster.

"Yeah, I would love to go. But don't you think that Kori and Richard want to be alone?" Rachel asked, caring about Kori's love life.

"Richard and I _do_ want to be alone, but he might take me to the movies afterwards. I think maybe that one with the serial killer? I don't know, but I do know it's gonna be scary. And he said he's eventually going to take me to an amusement park outside of town." Kori said in one breath, breathing in deeply after she finished. Karen and Rachel cracked up. "What's so funny?" Kori asked, laughing a little bit.

Rachel's cell phone rang and she jumped over her bed to check who it was. After she checked, she quickly answered it. "Hey, Gar." She bit her lip while waiting for him to respond. "Seriously? Oh, you're so sweet!" She smiled. "Thanks. I'll go get ready now." She paused. "See you soon." She paused briefly. "Love you, too. Bye." She said, shutting her phone.

"Well, guys, I can't go to your little Island of Love because Garfield is taking me to that amusement park in an hour." Rachel told them, practically skipping over to her suitcase and shifting through her mostly dark colored clothes.

"Karen, you still have to ask Victor to go." Kori reminded her, handing Karen her yellow and black cell phone.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Karen said, dialing Victor's number. "Hey, Vic." Karen smiled at his nickname. "No, I'm not canceling our plans." She rolled her eyes. "Kori just wanted to know if you would rather go to _Isla Del Amor_ with her and Richard instead of exploring or whatever." Karen said, laughing a bit. She paused a little longer. "You do? Cool, we'll see ya'll in a little." Karen said, hanging up her phone and tossing it on her bed.

"He likes you." Rachel declared, pulling out a pair of black capris and a grey band tee. Karen blushed.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly, still completely unsure.

"Duh. Would he go to _Isla Del Amor_ with you if he didn't? No!" Kori said, rolling her eyes after putting her silver brush down.

"I don't know..." Karen said, grabbing a beige tank top and denim shorts. "Be right back." Karen said, walking back into the bathroom to change.

"She needs to face the facts that Victor--" Kori started but was cut off by another voice.

"What about Victor?" Victor asked, walking into the room with Richard, obviously ready for their dates. Kori's face turned pale.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" She said with a nervous laugh, smoothing her hair and smiling. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He muttered, leaning against the wall cooly. Kori sighed in relief that he wasn't going to pry into what she was going to say. The bathroom door opened and Karen stepped out, fully dressed with her hair in her trademark two buns.

"I look like shit compared to you, Kori!" Karen complained, dropping to the floor with a moan.

"Bee, you do not!" Kori said. "You look cute!" She added, hoping to boost her friend's self-esteem. Karen snorted and crawled over to the beds, stopping when she saw Victor.

"Oh! Hehe, how long have you been here?" Karen asked sheepishly, quickly getting off the floor and brushing herself off.

"Just about thirty seconds before you came out of the bathroom." Victor answered, smiling.

"Oh... um... did you happen to hear any of that?" She asked again, tilting her head to the side.

"Not if you didn't want me to." Victor said, shrugging. Karen smiled.

* * *

**Woohoo!! Next chapter up... finally! I know I took forever, guys... But the good news is that I'm really getting into writing again so I can hopefully start updating sooner.**

**And I'm not gonna promise you guys an update day because I never update then and everything gets screwed up. So...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Isla Del Amor

**Paradise**

_ by Koriand'r Grayson and AnimalGurl55_

**Man...it's been a while! Well, a bunch of things were going on during the end of school and then I do do things during the summer. But yeah, sorry for this craptastic chapter. The next time it's my turn, I'll put this story on the top of my to-do list. I also started my own novel as according to my friends, their parents, and my teachers it's really good. Might think of publishing it one day...but hey, hopefully you guys still remember that this story even exists... **

**Richard and Kori**

Richard was driving down to the beach with Kori in the the passenger side. They were making small talk to get to know each other better.

" So, do you have any siblings?" Kori asked.

" Nope, only child. You?"

" I..._had_ a twin brother, and I have a sister, but I really do not like to talk to her that much anymore..." she trailed off and looked out the window.

" _Had _a twin brother? You mean he--"

" Yes, he is not alive anymore."

" I'm sorry."

" Hey, that's life: you live, you die. But anyways, what do you do? I mean, when you are not playing around with your friends."

_Well, I can't tell her the truth, but I don't want to lie to her. _" Oh, I do...crime...stuff."

" Oh, that is something you could say we had in common...kind of."

**Karen and Victor**

**(Driving)**

" So, little Mr. Sparky, are we going to _Isla Del Amor_ with Richard and Kori?" she asked.

" Maybe..."

" What's that's supposed to mean?"

" Well, where do you want to go?"

Karen pretended to be shocked. " You're letting me decide?"

" Yeah, why is that surprising?"

" You seem like the kind of guy that wouldn't let a woman make the choice if they threatened your life."

He let out a huge laugh. " Okay, I really wouldn't, but you're different. I mean," he cleared his throat. " You can choose."

" _Isla Del Amor_, I already have my bathing suit on under my clothes so you better come." Victor grinned.

_I can't wait to see you in it. _he thought. Apparently Karen figured out that he was thinking of something perverted. She punched him in the arm, and it was hard.

" What was that for?!"

" For being an idiot."

" Can I be your idiot?"

She smirked lightly. " It wouldn't be hard for you to pull off the idiot part."

"Hey!"

"Keep driving!" she yelled.

_**Isla Del Amor**_

**(A/N: Since **_**Isla Del Amor **_**means "Island of Love," let's just say they got to the island by a ferry.)**

Karen had called Kori and told her that they were going to _Isla Del Amor_, so they got there at about the same time. Richard and Kori went over by a shack like structure where ice cream was being sold and Karen and Vic sat by the ocean, the waves crashing on their feet.

" Okay," Karen said. " What's your favorite sport?"

" Currently? Basketball."

" Me too!"

" Favorite player?"

" Dwayne Wade!" they both said.

" He rocks!" Vic said.

" And he looks absolutely gorgeous!"

" Who's better looking: me or him?"

" Well, I guess I'll say you, since I'll probably never see him up close in my life. But other than that, he blows you out of the water."

" Yeah right! So...how strong are you?"

She smirked. " You want to test me? There's not a man alive that could beat me."

" Sure, I'll go easy on you." He outstretched his arm into a 90 degree angle.

She scoffed. " I don't need you to go easy on me. This will be a piece of cake!"

They arm wrestled in the sand and to Victor's surprise, she was pretty strong.

**Richard and Kori**

Richard and Kori were walking against the waves, hand-in-hand. In both of there other hands were ice cream cones. As a joke, Richard leaned over and put some of his ice cream on her nose.

" Oh, now you are going to get it!" she said, sticking his ice cream cone on his head, it dripped down over his blue eyes.

" Uh oh." she said. She quickly ran over into the water, getting her shoes wet. Her followed after her with ice cream in his hand.

" No, now _you're_ going to get it!" They started a full on ice cream war, all of it quickly washing away in the ocean. Before they knew it, instead of fighting in the water, they were kissing in it.

**Rachel and Gar**

" Um...Gar?" Rachel said hesitantly as Gar drove them to the amusement park.

" Yes?"

" Did you mean what you said...in the IM?"

His face turned serious, which rarely happened. " Of course. Did you think I didn't?"

" I was just curious, don't get your panties in a knot...are we going to the amusement park?"

His face lost its serious touch. " Why are you scared of roller coasters?"

Her jaw tightened. " I don't _do_ scared."

" You can't tell me you've never once been scared."

" Well I can, and I haven't."

" I bet I could make you be scared at least once." He put on his goofy smile.

" You want to bet money? I can guarantee that you will lose."

" You're on." he reached out to shake her hand.

" Keep your hands on the wheel."

" Yes ma'am!" he said mockingly as he did so.

**Richard, Kori, Karen, and Vic**

They came out of the water, soaking wet. They were laughing on their way to Vic and Karen. They were surprised to see the couple, as they were before, kissing in the sand.

" Well this is unexpected," Richard said loud enough for them to hear. He faked cough a few times. They separated quickly. " I was just about to ask you all if you wanted to go the amusement park, but it looks like you're having your own amusement park over here."

" Zip it, Shorty with cheap hair gel." Karen said standing up and brushing herself off. Richard glared at her. " Sure, let's go," Karen continued.

" I always wanted to ride the ferris wheel," Kori said to Richard.

" I'll take you there," Richard replied.

" I would just love to stop at the top and look out at the city."

"Maybe it'll be our lucky day," Richard replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

" Okay love birds, you can knock it off now," Vic said, walking up the hill to the cars.

" You're the one to talk, Vic." Richard said back.

" Let's just go to the amusement park, okay?" Karen said.

" Good, we'll be able to see Gar and Rachel," Kori said.

" I wonder what lovey dovey stuff they're doing," Vic said, elbowing Richard.

" Rachel being lovey dovey?" Karen and Kori said in unison. " Never!"

* * *

**Okay, not the best chapter ever but hey, I'm only human. Scratch that, not even a good chapter, I'll try my best next time.**

**REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THE CHAPTER SUCKED!**

**ANIMALGURL55**


	9. Amusement Park

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter of ****Paradise**

**Also, I updated ****Normal High School Life: The Sequel**** and I haven't gotten a lot of reviews... so, if you read that story it's updated and I would like more reviews!!**

**And a note from me and AnimalGurl55 from an anonymous reviewer called '****Annoyed****' :  
**

_**We don't mean to be mean but...**_

_**First of all, she's trying not to be herself so that no one would notice  
her (Rachel).**_

_**Second of all, "gah" isn't a word and you're not Jessica Simpson. And in  
reviews, it doesn't have to PERFECT, you can put a lowercase letter or  
start sentences with a conjunction or  
something. "Yeesh" isn't a word  
either; it's a sound effect.**_

_**And some people, like me, happen to say y'all because I'm from  
Tennessee and darn proud. And all the hotels I've been to have the odd on one  
side and even on the other.**_

_**The drink is called "Strawberry Daiquiri Virgin" because I have it and  
it is very good, so get your facts straight.**_

_**"A goth bookworm?" Are you serious? No, she's a goth empath who just  
likes reading. She reads the books, to be a better empath, which doesn't  
necessarily mean you're a book worm; you're just pretty smart.  
And she can stay goth all she wants because some people need to unwind,  
she's not the same 24/7.**_

_**And if you have Yahoo or the new AIM, when you  
sign on, it'll show your  
offline messaging. That is, if you have the REAL Yahoo.**_

_**And if you go to any hotel that's not like, say Motel 6, there's a  
possibility they'll have a stove. All of the hotels we've been to have a stove  
FYI.**_

_**"Perhaps you should proofread more thoroughly..." Well, perhaps you  
should go get a life. Because if you have enough time to sit there, read  
the whole story, and then note every little mistake, OBVIOUSLY you have  
no life. Plus, you're not man enough to NOT review as anonymous.**_

_**So, yeah, check yourself before you wreck yourself. May be an old  
saying, but you better get to it.**_

* * *

Rachel and Garfield had just arrived at the amusement park. As soon as Rachel's feet lightly touched the ground, he had grabbed her hand and dragged her to the roller coasters. Rachel rolled her eyes when they stopped in front of a big roller coasters with steep drops and loops. 

"We're going on this. C'mon!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down like a five-year-old. Rachel examined the roller coaster closely, no signs of emotion on her face.

"You're kidding." She said blankly, thinking that Garfield would chicken out at the last second. Gar shook his head, smiling his cheesy, lopsided grin.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He asked her, examining her face for any signs of emotion.

"I already told you, I don't _do _scared." She repeated from earlier. Gar's smile grew.

"Then go on it with me." He persisted, tugging at her arm. Rachel sighed.

"Fine. Just don't barf all over me. Because that's just gross.

* * *

Richard and Kori had just gotten in the car and were off the to amusement park, Victor and Bee's car trailing behind them. Kori kept squirming in her chair, always shifting her position and bouncing up and down. Richard glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked, looking at the road again. Kori stopped bouncing for a split second to look at him.

"I wanna ride the ferris wheel with you." She said excitedly, going back to bouncing. Richard rolled his eyes at the red light. He peered at her.

"Well, we're not gonna ride it until dark. There's supposed to be fireworks tonight." He told her, stepping on the gas pedal when the light turned green. Kori pretended to pout, her lower lip sticking out.

She stopped pouting and smiled brightly. "Oh, wouldn't it be so romantic if we got stuck at the top when the fireworks were going off?" She asked, a dreamy sigh escaping her glossy lips. Richard thought about it. _'It would be the perfect time to make-out with Kori.'_ He thought, a big smile forming on his features.

"Yeah. It would." He paused, pulling into the parking lot. "Well, we're here." He said, parking about fifteen feet away from the entrance.

"Nice spot." Kori commented before hopping out of the car. Richard got out and joined her. Victor and Karen parked right next to them, and got out really slowly. After two minutes, they finally emerged and joined Richard and Kori.

"You guys gonna go on the ferris wheel during the fireworks?" Victor asked. Richard nodded.

"If there's a big line, I could always pay them or something like that." Kori rolled her eyes at his comment. She started jumping up and down, squealing and clapping her hands together.

"I guess I gotta tend to her. We'll catch up with you guys later." Richard said, grabbing Kori's hand and leading her into the park. Victor and Karen looked at one another.

"Well, what would you like to do, malady?" Vic asked, hooking his arm with Karen's.

"Hmm..." Bee trailed off, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Rachel, you can _not_ say you weren't scared!" Garfield exclaimed, pointing a finger at her face.

"I was not scared." Rachel said slowly, hoping he would get it through his thick head.

"Did you _see_ your face when we went down that hill?! You were totally scared!" Gar yelled, waving his arms everywhere. Rachel rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Prove it." She said monotonously. An evil smile crossed Gar's features.

"Okay. Let's go!" He said, grabbing her arm and running towards a booth a few feet away. There were about ten screens that showed people on the ride. There was a camera that took a picture on the steepest hill so you could have a key chain of the picture or something. Gar tapped his chin while looking for the picture of him and Rachel.

"Here!" He shouted, pointing to the one in the middle. Gar's hands were tightly holding onto the bar and his mouth was wide open and his eyes were closed. He was obviously screaming his head off when the picture was taken. Rachel's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open, her hands also holding tightly onto the bars. Gar smirked.

"You were so scared." He said. He turned his attention to the man behind the booth. "Um, can I have number four in a key chain and magnet?" The man nodded.

"$11.25." He said, turning around to get Gar's order.

"I can't believe you." Rachel sighed. Gar laughed.

"I told ya you were scared. Now you have a special keepsake to remind you that the first time you were ever scared was with the one and only Garfield Logan." Gar said proudly, puffing out his chest. The man behind the counter turned around with a small bag and handed it to Gar. Gar handed him a ten and a five.

"Keep the change." Garfield said. "Rae, which one do you want; magnet or key chain?" He asked her politely.

"Key chain."

"Here ya go." He gave the key chain to her, and she put it in her pocket safely. They started walking again when Gar stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait; did you just let me call you Rae?" He asked, his facial expression was pure shock. Rachel shrugged.

"I guess I did. Are you hungry? 'Cause I know I am." Garfield stared at her suspiciously, but it was soon replaced with his never ending smiles.

"Yeah. Cotton candy?"

"Sounds great." Rachel said, trying her best not to smile

* * *

"Bumper cars?" Vic asked Karen while groaning.

"Yup. You asked me what I wanted to do, and this is it. Not gonna back out, are you Sparky? Afraid that a girl's gonna ram into you too hard?" Bee said, pretending to pout as they got into line

"No!" He yelled defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. Karen smirked. She looked around the line. About ten people up were Richard and Kori, holding hands while talking and laughing. Karen hit Vic in the chest.

"Ow! What the hell, Bee!" He scowled, rubbing the spot she hit.

"How come you don't hold my hand?" She asked, pointing at Richard and Kori. He snickered at the sight and shrugged before holding Karen's hand awkwardly.

"Happy?"

"Not really..."

"What do you want me to do? Make-out with you right in front of all these people or something?"

"Erm, no." Karen said, giving Victor a weird look as the line moved up. When everyone stopped moving, Kori and Richard were on the other side of the bar that Karen and Vic stopped at.

"Karen! Victor! I thought you guys would be at the arcade!" Kori exclaimed happily, smiling warmly at them, still holding Richard's hand. Victor shook his head.

"Naw, I asked Bee what she wanted to ride first." Victor explained, giving Richard a hi-five.

"Rich, my man." He paused to lean over the bar closer to Richard. "Karen's pretty pissed because _I _didn't think of holding her hand." Vic whispered in his ear, not wanting to be caught by his girlfriend. Richard rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're just not _smooth _like me." He chuckled.

"I hope we can go on together!" Kori said hopefully, glancing around to see if Rachel and Gar were in line, too.

"I doubt it. But that would be awesome. I would just love to smash Richard." Karen laughed. Victor and Kori joined along a few seconds later.

"That's not funny." He complained, crossing his arms and letting go of Kori's hand. He leaned against the bar when the line started to move again, and Richard, Kori, Karen, and Victor were separated again.

Kori observed the line. "We might get to be with Karen and Victor!" She shouted happily. Richard observed the line also.

"Hmm. Maybe." He said blankly.

Kori frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, moving closer to him. He shrugged and slightly moved away from her.

"Nothing."

"Yes, something's wrong. Tell me." Kori pleaded. "Please?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"There's something else." Kori said softly, trying to move closer to him again, finding it hard seeing as there were in a crowded line. He didn't move, and let her wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"I don't know." He paused, sighing again. "What happens when we leave here? I'm never gonna see you again after next week and it'll drive me insane. I can't just talk to you on the phone."

"Richard..." Kori whispered, looking up at him. He looked away and noticed the line started moving again. Once it stopped moving, they were the first in line and Karen and Victor were across from them once more.

"Richard, do you still want to go on? We can always leave..." Kori trailed off, looking him in the eye. He shook his head.

"It's fine. I don't want to ruin this for you." He smiled a little. "Don't think about it. It was stupid for me to tell you anything." Kori shook her head.

"No, it wasn't stupid. I mean, we have to think about that sometime, right?" She said, ignoring the stares they were getting from Victor and Karen. "We'll find a way to see each other." She smiled sweetly, just as the person opened up the gate for them to find a bumper car. Kori smiled even bigger and Richard couldn't help to grin. They ran inside the big rectangular room and picked out their bumper cars. Kori picked a light purple while Richard picked a deep red. Lucky for them, the cars were right next to each other. Kori giggled excitedly. Richard laughed and looked towards the entrance to see Karen and Victor sprinting in, grabbing the first cars they saw. They let one more person in and closed the gate.

"Victor and Bee made it!" Kori gasped. "We get to smash them, too!" Richard laughed evilly.

"Payback!" He smirked. Kori looked confused.

"Umm... for what?" She asked him, still looking confused. Richard paused, deep in thought for a few seconds.

He shrugged. "No clue. But I just like to call it payback." Kori giggled at his response. Richard smiled to himself, he loved Kori's laugh so much.

The person went over the rules of the bumper cars, and soon everyone was smashing into other people, laughing so hard as they did so.

* * *

**Three Hours Later; 9:11 PM**

Richard, Kori, Victor, and Karen were absentmindedly walking around the park looking for Rachel and Garfield. They had checked practically the whole park, except for were the really big roller coasters were. Kori and Karen insisted they weren't there since Rachel hated roller coasters more than anything. But, the boys kept begging, and Richard threatened not to take Kori on the ferris wheel during the fireworks display. Of course, she had pouted, but she finally gave in.

They kept walking until they reached a little corner in the back of the park. There were two little benches, a drink and snack machine, and there were beautiful roses randomly placed throughout it, some even growing on the benches. On one of the benches were Rachel and Garfield, sitting close to each other. Garfield was laughing and Rachel had the smallest smile on her face. They were chatting continuously, barely taking breaks to breath. Rachel heard their footsteps and whipped her head around.

"Hey." She greeted, the smile vanishing.

"Hey, guys. It's getting dark and we were wondering if you guys wanted to go on the ferris wheel with us before we left?" Bee asked, noticing three stuffed animals next to Rachel. There was a large Hello Kitty, a stuffed chicken, and a small black bird that she guessed was a raven.

"We were just talkin' 'bout that." Gar said, the smile staying on his face, unlike Rachel.

"Let's go! I would actually like to get on the ride _during_ the fireworks, not _after_!" Kori exclaimed, grabbing Richard's hand and dragging him to the ferris wheel that was fifty feet away. Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing the raven. Garfield followed her actions, but picked up the Hello Kitty and stuffed chicken instead. Karen and Victor took one glance at each other before taking off after Richard and Kori.

"Guess we better catch up." Garfield said, running after them with Rachel directly behind him, the smile back on her face. They got to the line and ran in front of two people to get in the line before them. They were behind Victor and Karen who were obviously behind Richard and Kori. Rachel's smile disappeared before Karen turned around.

"Kori's good luck, so I think we'll stop close to the top during the display." She said with a big smile. Rachel silently agreed by nodding her head. Kori always had been good luck.

"Awesome." Garfield said. He glanced at his watch. "TWENTY ONE MINUTES UNTIL FIREWORKS!" He shouted loud enough for Richard and Kori to hear him. They turned around while laughing and nodded. They turned back around and noticed that the ride was over and that the people were getting off. Kori started bouncing up and down once more. Finally everyone got off and the three people in front of them started getting on. Richard turned around.

"Gar! How many more minutes?" He shouted right before they got on the ride. He saw Gar glance at his watch.

"SEVENTEEN!" He yelled back, a lopsided grin crossing his features. Richard nodded as he and Kori got in a white cart. The ferris wheel had round carts, with two small entrances with tiny white gates on the side. There were fifteen carts total. You could sit on two sides on the pure white seats. There were poles that connected to an umbrella-like roof. The ferris wheel was one of the largest in the world, seeing as it was almost 200 feet tall. The ride was twenty minutes long, and the fireworks were fifteen.

The ferris wheel moved up so that the next people could get on. Kori saw Victor and Karen get on the light blue cart behind them, and Garfield and Rachel get on the silver one behind Victor and Bee with their stuffed animals. Kori giggled as it kept going up. She realized how high up it went and told herself not to look down. Of course, when you tell yourself that you get even _more_ curious and looked down anyway. And that's exactly what Kori did. She felt slightly dizzy and immediately pulled her head into the cart fully, holding her head as she did so.

"You okay?" Richard asked, scooting closer to her and making the cart shake slightly. Kori froze in fear.

"Kor, we're not gonna die, okay? Nothing's gonna happen." He reassured, kissing her lightly on the cheek. All of the people got on and the person made their announcements. They started to smoothly go in circles. She snuggled into Richard's chest, inhaling his scent and wishing this moment would last forever. They reached the very top and Kori whimpered, her voice muffled by Richard's shirt. The cart suddenly jerked, almost throwing the two onto the floor. It came to a complete stop.

"Richard..." Kori whimpered again, holding onto his shirt even tighter. He stroked her hair. There was no way he could deny he wasn't scared. "I thought you said nothing bad would happen?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"They could just be doing the normal stops, ya know." He said nervously, wishing he could believe his words. Suddenly the worker's voice came over a loud speaker so that everyone could hear him that was on the ferris wheel.

_"Attention, there has been a technical malfunction. Please remain seated and calm while we fix the problem. Thank you." _The man informed as calmly as possible.

"Oh my God!" Richard faintly heard Karen yell from below. He turned his head around to look at them, causing the cart to shake in the tiniest bit, causing Kori to whimper.

"Are you guys alright?" He yelled down to them. They nodded. He tried to see Rachel and Garfield, but they weren't in sight due to Bee and Vic's cart. "What about Gar and Rachel?" He yelled once more. Victor turned around and yelled something to them, and waited a moment.

"They're good! Gar's about to shit his pants though!" He shouted to Richard, who nodded and tried his best to laugh to try to lighten the mood.

"We're gonna die!" Kori said sadly, burying her face into his shirt even more. He pulled her face away from his shirt and made her look at him.

"No, we're not. This stuff always happens." He told her. She hesitantly nodded, doubt still evident in her eyes. He leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips, but before he could pull away she deepened it. Hey, making out with your boyfriend always makes a situation like this better.

* * *

Victor and Karen were awkwardly sitting in their cart, the silence overbearing. Victor started whistling and Karen looked up to see Richard and Kori kissing. She scooted closer to Victor, hopefully he would notice and wrap his arms around her or something. 

But, of course, he didn't.

She stretched out her arms and "accidentally" bumped him. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Vic, this is boring. Richard and Kori are having fun!" Karen complained, hoping he would find a way to entertain her.

"Well, their definition for fun is making out on a broken ferris wheel." Victor said while wrapping his arms around her. Karen smiled. _'Finally! He's such a guy when it comes to romance...'_

"Okay. So, I was thinking." Victor started. Karen looked up at him.

"What about?" She asked, telling him to continue.

"Well, I thought that _maybe_ all six of us could have a mini-sleep over thing, I guess. Maybe in your room?" He continued, a proud smile on his face for his suggestion.

"Vic! That's genius!" Karen complimented excitedly, moving out of his embrace. He seemed disappointed, but shook it off.

"I know." He smirked. "Let's just hope that Rich doesn't lose any more damn nickels." He snickered and laughed loudly, and Karen quickly joined him with soft giggles.

"So, you want the sleep over to be in my room?" Bee asked. Victor nodded, casually resting his arm around the cart as if they weren't stuck.

"Sounds awesome. I think I'll just text the girls this." Karen said, whipping out her cell phone in two seconds.

"And I think I'll just text the guys this." He said in a mocking voice, taking out his cell phone in the same manner and copying her actions. She looked up and glared at him.

"You're such a dick."

* * *

Rachel sat motionless in the cart. Garfield was fretting around, flailing his arms everywhere and screaming like a little girl.

"Gar, shut the hell up! You're just making things worse." Rachel said in an aggravated tone. He stopped for a few seconds, taking deep breaths to help him calm himself down, but then he started freaking out again. Rachel sighed and decided to try something. She grabbed him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. She pulled away and turned away to look at the view.

"Hey, Gar, when are the fireworks starting?" She asked as if nothing had happened. Garfield sat there, mouth agape. He snapped out of it and looked at his watch.

"One minute!" He said excitedly, completely forgetting about their predicament.

* * *

Richard and Kori were still kissing fiercely, causing the cart to shake a little. Kori paid no mind to it, since she didn't even notice it. The beeping of Kori's cell phone interrupted their kiss. 

She had a new text from Karen.

She opened her phone to check it, but before she could there was a loud 'BANG' and Kori's head snapped up in surprise, almost dropping her cell phone. They both looked towards the source of the sound and found that the fireworks started. Since they were at the very top, they had the best and most romantic view of the display in the whole city.

"Richard, this is really romantic." Kori said, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips. He nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes off of the fireworks. She cuddled into him and he put his arm around her. More fireworks went off and Richard looked at Kori. Her eyes were shining due to the reflection of the fireworks and her hair fell around her face perfectly. She looked absolutely stunning. Even more beautiful than she normally was.

He kissed her forehead before watching the fireworks again. Kori giggled her cute little giggle every time there was a firework she liked. Richard enjoyed it and wished this could happen every day.

* * *

Karen happily watched the fireworks as Victor held her in his arms. He would kiss the top of her head every minute or so, and Karen couldn't help but to smile a tiny bit more every time he did. They had been watching the fireworks for some time, so she figured the finale would be coming up soon. 

"Vic?"

"Yeah, Bee?"

"Do you want to do this sleep over thing tonight?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the display. She felt him grip her tighter.

"Yup. It'll be fun. Did you text Rachel or just Kori?" Victor asked, kissing her on the top of her head once more.

"I forwarded it to the both of them." She let out a content sigh. "Did you really text Gar and Richard or were you just messing?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Naw, I was just playin' with you." He said, letting out a laugh.

Karen rolled her eyes. Men.

* * *

Garfield sat there, utterly amazed by the firework display. Rachel rolled her eyes. 

"You act like you've never seen fireworks before." She said monotonously, crossing her arms as she stole a glance towards the display. One good look would make the fireworks addicting and she wouldn't be able to turn away.

"Well, I like simple things, I guess." Garfield responded lamely, still staring at the show. Rachel's phone suddenly beeped five times.

"Who the hell calls during fireworks?!" Garfield almost yelled, aggravated that someone would call at a time like this. Rachel rolled her eyes again, something she liked to do.

"It's a text, _genius_. And it's from Bee." She paused as she quickly read it. "You, me, Bee, Vic, Richard, and Kori are gonna have a sleep over in the girls' hotel room tonight. What _fun_." Rachel said, saying the last part sarcastically.

"C'mon, Rae! Loosen up. It _will_ be fun."

"I bet." Rachel said dryly.

"Just wait; I'll prove you wrong." Garfield said with a smug look on his face.

"Look. Grand finale. Wooh." Rachel said with absolutely no enthusiasm or emotion. Garfield, however, got really excited.

"AWESOME!" He yelled, bouncing up and down in his seat a tiny bit. Rachel smiled that tiny smile again. _'Damn you, smile. Why the hell do you always come out when I'm with freakin' Garfield?!'_ Rachel thought angrily. The smile still didn't leave, as if someone super glued it to her face.

The fireworks were blinding and Rachel had to close her eyes at some point. Garfield was cheering excitedly, and when the loud noises and cheering stopped, she cautiously opened her eyes only to be kissed by Garfield.

* * *

**The Girls' Hotel Room; 10:13 PM**

"Dude. That was some scary shit back there!" Garfield said as he plopped down on Rachel's bed. Rachel took off her shoes and put her purse on the counter before sitting indian-style on the floor.

"Ooh! We should play 'Never Have I'!" Karen suggested with a large smile. Garfield looked confused.

"Umm... what's that?" He asked and everyone glared at him. Richard sighed.

"It's when someone says something they've never done, and if someone else has done it, they have to take a drink of whatever they have." Richard explained shortly.

"But we can't drink." Kori pointed out. Victor nodded.

"That's why we're using water." He said, grabbing six glasses out of the cupboard and filling them up. Karen and Richard went over to help him with the drinks. Richard gave one glass to Kori and kept one for him, Karen gave a glass to Garfield and kept one for her, and Victor gave one to Rachel and kept the last one to him. Everyone crossed their legs and set their glasses in front of them. Karen sat down first, Victor sat next to her, then Rachel, Garfield, Richard, and then finally Kori.

"Who should go first?" Kori asked, looking around at everyone curiously.

"Youngest." Rachel said.

"Well, that leaves me and Bee out already." Victor said, disappointed in his voice. "Kori, when's your birthday?"

"October 23." Kori replied, knowing that there was no way she was the youngest.

"Rachel?" Victor asked.

"June 8."

"Gar's is on January 6 and Rich's is on March 21."

"YES! I GO FIRST!" Garfield screamed, doing a little victory dance on the floor. Everyone laughed at this antics except for Rachel, who stayed completely silent besides an annoyed sigh.

"Okay... let's see..." Garfield thought for a moment. One thing stuck out in his mind so he said it without a second thought. "Never Have I... fought crime." Garfield smirked, realizing his mistake only after he said it. Everyone froze, their full glasses of water in their hands. Hesitantly, they each rose their glasses to their lips and took a sip.

Every single one of them.

* * *

**Well, that's the next chapter of Paradise!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And Shade, sorry I always leave you with these blasted cliffhangers... I just can't help myself.**

**And yes, I did use my friends' birthdays (including mine and AnimalGurl55's)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Lies

**Paradise**

By Koriand'r Grayson and AnimalGurl55

**Would've gotten this to you much sooner, just got back from my internet-less trip a few days ago, so I'm happily finishing this up )**

**- -**

**Oh yeah, sometime in 2008 I think the _Teen Titans: The Judas Contract _movie is supposed to be coming out, but it's not really based on the animated series. It's about Terra, it's pretty much season 2. And it's PG-13, like the comics. Some definite shockers that wouldn't appear in the series, but did in the comics, would probably be in the movie. (cough cough, Terra in bed with Slade, cough cough)**

**Typed that up a while ago, haha, pay no mind to it I guess. Chapter's pretty short XD. But Enjoy )**

**AnimalGurl55, out**

_"Okay... let's see..." Garfield thought for a moment. One thing stuck out in his mind so he said it without a second thought. "Never Have I... fought crime." Garfield smirked, realizing his mistake only after he said it. Everyone froze, their full glasses of water in their hands. Hesitantly, they each rose their glasses to their lips and took a sip._

_Every single one of them._

--

Eyes shifted all around the room. Kori and Rachel looked at Karen, Karen looked and Victor, Victor looked and Richard, Richard glared at Garfield, and Garfield looked at Rachel. Their gazes changed every so often; Richard breaking his harsh stare at Gar to glance over at Kori, Kori biting her lip and looking nervously at Richard, Rachel looking at Gar wondering why he chose now to be more idiotic than usual, Karen looking at both the girls wondering if their secret would be blown, Victor looking at Karen wondering what kind of kickass things she'd done in the past, and Garfield's eyes searching for an exit.

Richard cleared his throat.

"Who's next?" Karen asked, trying to guide the conversation away from the crime fighting.

"_You guys fight crime?!_" Garfield blurted out. Victor resisted the urge to hit him on the back of the head in front of everyone; he would save it for later.

Kori raised her hands in defense immediately. "It was a onetime thing, nothing big anyway!"

Karen nudged Kori in the side with her elbow. "What our poor and naïve friend means is that we saved a cat here and there…" Karen thought of the time when Kori flew an old lady away from danger. "Helped old ladies cross the street." And then Rachel had put out that burning fire with her powers. "And you know, helped with a small fire." And of course when she had single handedly defeated some crooks that had just got done robbing a bank. "And were eye witnesses in a bank robbery. No big."

"Oh yeah, we don't do anything big either." Richard replied, coolly. "Help…girl scouts and stuff like that." Victor nodded in agreement.

"Except we've done cooler things, too," Gar said. Richard had a deep feeling that Gar wouldn't make it back to the plane with the rest of them. Perhaps he'd suffer a fatal "accident."

Victor took on the same course of action the Karen had, just a _tiny_ bit more forceful. He grabbed the back of Gar's neck with his powerful hand. Gar shrieked. "What our _extremely _poor and _extremely_ naïve…Gar means is that he's an idiot and likes to make up stories about his heroic adventures of when he was in a sandbox with his underwear outside of his pants." He pulled Gar up with him as he stood.

"Help me!" Gar choked out.

"Now if you little ladies don't mind, I'll go and fill up those drinks." The girls passed their drinks to Richard, and Richard passed them up to Victor. After Victor's one empty hand was full, Victor told Richard to hand them to Gar.

"What?" Gar exclaimed. "Why should I do anything why I'm over here getting abused and—" Vic's grip tightened. "Okay," Gar squeaked.

Victor dropped Gar into the kitchen. "You better unhand me!" Gar said. "I am a very small dude; I should get those Child Protection Services on you!"

Vic hit Gar behind his head, just as he promised he would. "What the hell have you been smoking?" Vic said. He squatted down next to Gar on the floor, keeping his voice low so the girls—who Richard was keeping occupied by changing the subject and talking about a time when Gar tried to hit on a girl, just so he could torment Gar a little—wouldn't hear. "Where do you get off talking about crime-fighting? We came here on break—no fighting crime, no thinking about it, no speaking about it. Rich and I always knew you were stupid but man, you're _stupid_. Not only that, the comedy thing you tried afterwards."

Gar's face fell.

"Well doesn't it count that the girls have fought crime too?"

Vic got up and poured the drinks out. If he didn't come back with any glasses—a total accident of course—then there would be no more of that game. "Man, they've done small things."

"Yeah, that's what we said too, but you, Rich, and I know that the truth is—"

"So what are you saying? The girls could be heroes?" Vic laughed. "Why are you trying to use that pee sized brain of yours now? Get real dude, we would've heard of them by now if they really _had_ been superheroes."

"Maybe we have heard of them!" Gar peeped up. "They could just look different and stuff. I don't look like this every day you know."

"Shut up Gar, you're too loud," Vic said, even though he was just as loud as Gar anyways. "You look like this now because of my mad tech skills. The girls have nothing on me." Victor pronounced, filled with pride.

"Kori has a sure as hell tight grip for not being a super hero. She's stronger than she looks." Gar mumbled, his arms crossed because Vic wouldn't listen to his reasoning. He got kicked behind the head as Vic walked out of the room, snacks in hand to hopefully distract everyone from the short-lived game. Garfield yelled angrily but followed Victor nevertheless out of the room, yelling something about child abuse.

"And so Gar said—" Richard stopped when he saw Vic and Garfield return. He cut the joke short as he let the girls do their worst.

"Hey Gar," Karen said. "Are you from Tennessee?" Karen nudged Rachel in her ribs.

"Because you're the only ten I see," Rachel finished dryly.

His ears drooped slightly. "Very funny guys, but she _was_ a ten." He immediately regretted saying that. "But Rachel's a twenty!" He added quickly before Karen could turn to glare at him. She looked at him skeptically instead.

"_Only_ a twenty?" She said with an eyebrow raise. As the girls—and later Vic—teased Gar, Richard kept a smoldering gaze on Kori from across the room. She would admit that his gaze from his piercing blue eyes was making her uneasy. She shifted from side to side, laughing with her friends occasionally before they could ask why their usually cheery Kori wasn't laughing.

She played a scenario in her head, and no matter what happened it ended the same way.

She would cave.

She hated lying with a passion, maybe the thing she hated the most right up there with villains. Not that she hated when people lied, honestly she couldn't tell the difference right away. But it was that she hated lying herself, not to mention she had the worst poker face you ever did see.

He had to sleep sometime, she would wait until then.

"Gar, truth or dare," Victor said deviously. After teasing Gar for a while, the group started to play games, and truth and dare came up first. They gave Gar no mercy, constantly directing their questions to him, just to keep him occupied enough to not talk about crime-fighting.

Gar sighed exhaustedly. "Dare, but I'm getting sleepy dude."

Vic filled up two cups of soda and forced Gar to drink them, and he wasn't allowed to use the bathroom for another 12 hours.

"Dude! If I piss in my pants, you're cleaning it up!" He chugged them down anyways.

"Rachel's turn," Vic said smugly.

Gar fell backwards. "I'm out. Let's watch a movie." He decided finally.

"Best idea you've had all day," Richard mumbled. He had been zoned out of the game for the most part. He was still thinking. Had he ever seen a green eyed, red headed superhero? Yes, but not _the_ green eyed red head he was looking for. Surely if he had ever seen Kori before, he would've remembered her face, a face like _that_ wasn't easily forgotten. Hell, her eyes alone would've struck him.

What about a spunky superhero with a love for yellow and two bushes of pigtails? He'd seen heroes with a love for yellow, seen heroes with pigtails and spunk.

But not together.

And Rachel. He didn't even need to ask himself. He'd never seen a superhero as pale as her, as a matter of fact, he hadn't seen _anyone_ as pale as her.

They all settled on the couch for the movie. Kori managed to get her mind of things for a little, but not before Rachel had pulled her away from the group and asked what was up.

"Nothing is up, please let's get back before the movie starts."

"Don't lie to me, you're not good at it."

Kori sighed and spilled.

Rachel pursed her lips. "Stupid Dick."

Kori's eyes went wide. "Rachel!" she scolded softly.

Rachel sighed. "Forget that his nickname is Dick?"

Kori blushed. "Right."

"Just don't worry about it, if he even gets into your breathing air, just yell inside your head, 'kay? Karen and I will be close."

"But what if you go to sleep?"

"Yell inside your head regardless. I'll wake up, like it was a nightmare," she said with rolled eyes.

Kori chuckled, but she was still unsure. Rachel did manage to make her feel better though.

And so now they sat, waiting for Garfield to choose his movie.

"Is there a fast forward button for him?" Rachel groaned. The tension was thick, but she imagined no one else really sensed it. Richard was on one side of the couch while Kori was all the way on the other. Richard—_'Stupid Dick, let it go,' _she thought_—_sat angrily his arms loosely crossed and his gaze straight ahead. Kori looked worried, her legs pulled close to her and her chin resting on her knees.

Both were equally pissing her off.

She let out a sigh of relief as she heard Gar exclaim.

"YES!"

"Please tell me you're done," Karen rolled her eyes.

Gar pushed the movie out so everyone on the couch could see. "Wicked Scary 3!" He said, saying each word slowly for emphasis.

"Sounds wickedly boring dude." Vic said, faking a yawn. "Putting me to sleep already."

"Gar stuck his tongue out at him and popped the movie into the DVD player anyway.

Kori's fingernails were still dug into Richard's shirt as the movie ended. This would be the third movie they watched, and the others had dosed off somewhere in the middle, leaving Kori and Richard the only ones awake.

Or at least, Kori had _thought_ Richard was awake. He had been awake a second ago right? She turned to look at his face—eyes closed.

It didn't surprise her that she didn't pay attention. During the second movie Karen and Richard had switched places, putting Richard to her right. She didn't notice that until the second movie was over. And he didn't change positions throughout the movie at all. She was going to guess that he had fallen asleep eventually.

She released her hands from his shirt and moved back hesitantly, waiting for some kind of response. There was none. She let out a huge breath and retreated toward the balcony door. Whoa, the sun was already peeking over the horizon. She took a steady step out and leaned against the railing.

"Oh, how I love the sunrise," she said softly to herself. She took a deep breath and in it she could easily detect the ocean breeze. A wonderful smell it was. The view was wonderful too, everything on the planet was extremely wonderful in her eyes.

"I like to watch the sunrise too."

She immediately turned around.

"Richard…"

He came up beside her, leaning against the railing casually. His eyes still had that questioning stare they had had since Garfield blurted out that horrible statement. He looked up at the sunrise, as if nothing was on his mind at all. Before she could ask him when he woke up, he asked a different question.

"So tell me about your crime fighting…"

**Sorry for keeping you waiting on this horrible chapter. I was away on my trip with no internet and when I came back I had school in 5 days so I've been busy with that. I just found time to send this chapter.**

**Hope you haven't completely lost hope in me :3**

**-AnimalGurl55**


End file.
